Irritante!
by winchestert
Summary: Por que irritante? Não sei,mas o Sasuke com certeza deve saber o motivo! Betada por Kiah chan!


**Irritante!**

By Tetêchann 

"Hoje a noite está tão linda" - Pensava Sakura em seu quarto, enquanto penteava seus sedosos cabelos rosados. No momento seus sentimentos estavam confusos... O "traidor" havia voltado e continuava com a sua péssima personalidade - "Humpf... Às vezes eu não o suporto! Mas como é que ele consegue continuar ainda mais lindo, Kami-sama!?" - Com esses pensamentos ela foi para sua cama e adormeceu.

Enquanto isso, um certo rapaz bonitão pensava em coisas que nem ele mesmo o estava reconhecendo em seus pensamentos – "Devem ser os hormônios" - dizia para si mesmo. Afinal ele, o todo PODEROSO Uchiha Sasuke, jamais pensaria naquela "pessoa irritante" em sã consciência. Com certeza deveriam ser os hormônios já que estava com 18 anos. Mas ele não podia deixar de reparar que aquela menina... Espera aí MENINA? Lógico que não! Aquele mulherão era simplesmente a coisa mais inacreditável que podia ter acontecido em anos para ele... Ele nunca imaginaria que aquela menininha boba que ele havia deixado para trás se tornaria numa bela mulher que mais parecia uma Deusa...

Mas afinal... O que está acontecendo comigo?

No dia seguinte, como de costume, o Time 7 se encontrava na ponte.

Kakashi - Bem minna-san, hoje não tem missão para vocês, então vamos treinar!

Naruto – AHHHHHHHH... Que coisa mais sem graça Kakashi-sensei – diz Naruto fazendo manha. (que bunitinho! x3)

Sasuke – Hum...

Sakura – Kakashi-sensei será que eu posso voltar depois? Sabe o que é... É que o Sai voltou da missão e está ferido, então eu pensei em cuidar dele. Posso? (Olhinhos brilhantes)

Sasuke – Sakura, você deveria treinar mais ao invés de pensar nesse namoradinho. Sai... Quem é esse? (nossa! O Sasu-chan falou demais! Se superou u.ú)

Sakura – Olha aqui senhor Uchiha-SAMA, o senhor pode ser o que for, mas eu não falei com vossa Majestade (o.o') me dá licença? – se segurando para não rir – "Ele bem que mereceu!" (O.O' Saku-chan colocou moral)

Sasuke- Hn...- disse meio surpreso pela resposta da Haruno.

Naruto- Er...Sakura-chan tudo bem? – "Sakura-chan deve está muito mal"

Kakashi – O.O. Er... Pode ir!

Sakura – Obrigada sensei! – "Uchiha Sasuke é agora que os jogos começam! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Nossa como eu tô malvada! O.o"

E assim ela sai e vai à direção do hospital, deixando para trás um rapaz muito emburrado. (Gente o Sai é só um passatempo!).

Depois de algumas horas, Sakura já estava de volta.

Sasuke ao ver que ela retornara, ficou mais emburrado ainda, dando socos frenéticos na árvore. (o.o' Sasu-chan tá nervoso)

Kakashi- Sakura até que enfim você voltou. Você fez algo que não devia? "Vamos irritar o Sasuke XD"

Sakura – KAKASHI-SENSEI que isso! Pra sua informação ele tá bem melhor!

Sasuke- Tá toda feliz, né?

Naruto – Teme o que está acontecendo com você?

Sasuke – Nada dobe. – (Olhar assassino U.ú)

Sakura – Como vocês são crianças.

Kakashi- Yare yare...Vamos treinar separados. Eu e o Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura.

Sasuke – Por que eu tenho que ficar com essa irritante?

Sakura – Por que eu tenho que ficar com esse bebê?

Kakashi- Por favor não se matem!

E assim eles se separam.

Sakura – Muito bem! Vamos logo fazer isso!

Sasuke -... "O que tá acontecendo com ela? Eu estou sentindo tanta saudade daquele Sasuke-kun irritante".

Sakura- Sasuke acorda! Tá sentindo falta do seu tio Orochi-chan é?

Sasuke – Sakura para de ser irritante...

Sakura – Ok! "Ai eu não agüento ficar assim com ele"

Sasuke – "Kami porque eu disse isso? Ela irritante é tão mais linda do que essa carinha triste! É hoje que eu vou trazer-la de volta pra mim".

E assim ele vai se aproximando lentamente de Sakura que estava absorta em pensamentos – "É Sakura Haruno é melhor você esquecer esse Uchiha".

Sakura- Sas - Sakura pára de falar ao ver a proximidade dela com o rapaz, ficando absurdamente corada.

Sasuke – Sakura, o que você está fazendo comigo?

Sakura não responde.

Sasuke – Porque você pode ser tão irritante a ponto de me deixar louco por você?

Eu não consigo entender essa coisa quente dentro de mim, que está me sufocando, mas quando fico perto assim de você – a segura pela cintura, fazendo-a olhar nos olhos tão perfeitos deles – eu me sinto outro, tão protegido.

Sakura começa a chorar.

Sasuke ao ver aquilo se afasta – Eu sei que te fiz sofrer, mas, por favor, me perdoe!

Sakura ao vê-lo se afastar, responde pela primeira vez – Não, Sasuke-kun.

O moreno ao escutar "Sasuke-kun" daquela boca tão irresistível, se arrepiou por completo.

Sakura – Eu nem acredito que você está aqui na minha frente, falando essas coisas pra mim – ela o abraça - Está certo que você me fez sofrer, mas eu te amo mais do que tudo! Como dizem, amar é sofrer também!

Sasuke – Sakura...

Sakura – Shh... Não diga nada! Eu amo você!

Sasuke não responde, pois ela estava o beijando ternamente. Ele não sabia descrever o que sentia. Só pensava em como era realmente maravilhoso beijar a boca de Sakura. Como ele imaginara, era como se ele estivesse tocando as nuvens!

Ainda mais ele, o garoto sem sentimentos, o traidor, o todo poderoso Uchiha Sasuke, estava amando aquele ser irritantemente lindo!

Ele a beija com mais intensidade e pede permissão para deixar sua língua ávida passar para a boca deliciosa dela. Ela permite e ficam se curtindo com muito carinho, até eles precisarem de ar.

Sasuke – Irritante.

Sakura- Até quando você vai me chamar de irritante? "Inner: MUHAHAHA Sabia que o Sasuke-kun ainda ia ser meu!"

Sasuke – Sempre! Porque você é minha irritante, só minha!

Sakura cora da cabeça aos pés – Possessivo!

Sasuke- Não quero que você fique vendo aquele tal de Sai.

Sakura – Sasuke deixa de ser chato. U.ú

Sasuke – Hn...

Sakura – Quando é que você vai aprender a falar? xD

Sasuke ao invés de responder, sussurra em seu ouvido – Você vai me ensinar?

Sakura – "Que voz sexy!" Ai Sasuke-kun pára! Eu tô sem graça!

Sasuke – Pode se acostumar.

Sakura lhe dá um selinho.

Sasuke – Eu quero mais!

Sakura- Vai ter que ser um bom rapaz pra conseguir!

Kakashi – Sasuke, deixa de ficar nos "pega"com a Sakura aí atrás,boa coisa vocês não estão fazendo.Vamos embora!

Sasuke – Aff... Vão na frente! Eu e a Sakura temos assuntos a resolver na minha casa.

Sakura- SASUKE-KUN! -cora

Naruto – Nani? Que tipo de assunto? (tapado o.o''',mas fofo!)

Sasuke – Vão embora logo!

Sakura – Meu Deus! Você anda lendo livrinhos hentais? O.o'

Sasuke – Que nada! Eu tenho bastante criatividade, meu amor!

**FIM!**

_Minna-san essa foi minha fic! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!_

_Sasu-kun muito mau! xD_

_Dedicado a minha grande senseia! Kiah chan!_

_Espero reviews! _

_Apertem em GO!_


End file.
